Cobra MkIII
The Cobra MkIII is a larger and more popular version of the Cobra MkI. It was first seen in service in 3100 AD, originally manufactured by Cowell & McGrath Shipyard, Lave. Since Cowell & McGrath's acquisition by Faulcon DeLacy it is now branded as a Faulcon DeLacy made ship. The Cobra's carrying capacity, being more than double that of the Hauler, and its cost, being almost one third that of the Type-6, makes it a logical stepping stone for aspiring traders as there is no other ship capable of hauling more cargo at the Cobra's size and cost. In addition to its large cargo hold it has much better combat potential than freighters and can defend itself or run away from hostile interdictions. What's more is that the Cobra is an ideal craft to plunder the space lines in for a pirate or smuggler due to the Cobra's ample capacity for loot, the ability to outrun most other ships and its relatively low heat signature. With engineer modifications it can be a potent ship in PVP combat. In the hands of a skilled pilot an armored cobra with the combination of fixed weaponry and silent running techniques can take on much larger vessels such as the Python or Anaconda. The downside of this ship is the combat ability relative to other ships. For bounty hunters who are attempting to tackle skilled opponents the Cobra MkIII can be outmanoeuvred by Eagle MkIIs and Viper MkIIIs while being easily outgunned by Pythons and Anacondas. The Cobra MkIII is also a good and affordable exploration ship due to the sizeable Fuel Tank (x16) and the amount of Internal Compartments which allows for the placement of the necessary exploration modules such as a Discovery Scanner, a Detailed Surface Scanner, a Fuel Scoop and an Auto Field-Maintenance Unit without the need to remove the shield. The weapon hardpoints are located as follows: 2 medium hardpoints in front of cockpit on top of ship, 2 small hardpoints on the underside of the ship. The distance between the two small hardpoints is sizable, which may cause some trouble when mounting multiple fixed weapons since it's hard to hit with all of them at the same time. The pilot's station is offset to the left of the ship's centerline. The auxiliary station is offset to the right of the ship's centerline and is even with the pilot's station. The Cobra MkIII has an available 16 piece cosmetic ship kit that can be purchased from the Frontier store which allows you to "remodel your ship in your personal style". The ship kit does not affect gameplay. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customizable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Cobra MkIII. * (L) = Loaned * x# = Capacity * BDS = Basic Discovery Scanner Videos Don%27t_Trifle_a_Cobra_-_Elite_Dangerous_Cobra_MKIII Ship_Introducing_Cobra_Mk_III_-_Elite_Dangerous_Short_cinematic_video Gallery Cobra2.jpg CobraMkIII Cockpit Screensh.jpg EliteDangerousCobra.jpg.jpg Peek of the week 10.png PlanetaryLanding 2.jpg|Atmospheric planet with alien life official art Elite-Dangerous-Atmospheric-Planet-Cobra--Fan-Art.png|Atmospheric Planet and a Cobra fan art Cobra 1.png Cobra 3.png Esta es mi cobra, hay muchas otras pero esta es la mia (1).jpg|Cobra with Orange Ignition paintjob cobra_touchdown.png|Cobra on the surface of a planet Cobra MK III - Profile.png Screenshot 2015-11-30 12.41.39.png|Cobra flying away from station. CMDR THEflea167's Cobra Mk. III.JPG|Cobra Mk. III Viewed from starport outside hangar 20160406201715_1.jpg|Cobra in Vernadsky Port 20160406195333 1.jpg 20160406212256 1.jpg File:Screenshot_0304.jpg File:Cobra_orange_ignition.jpeg |A different angle on a Cobra MkIII with Orange Ignition Paintjob 20160806004756_1.jpg|A Cobra III with the Lunar Paint Fuel Scooping. File:Medusa.png |A Cobra MkIII with Medusa paintjob 3333456.png|Pirate cobra File:12466x1787.jpg |A Cobra MkIII with ship kit equipped File:12405x3654.jpg |A Cobra MkIII with ship kit equipped File:11459x5792.jpg |A Cobra MkIII with ship kit equipped File:12439x1398.jpg |A Cobra MkIII with ship kit equipped bp-cobra-mk-3.png|Faulcon DeLacy Cobra Mk III Blueprint 1458138484_Atmosfera.png|Cobra MK3 enters the atmosphere Cobra-Cockpit.png|Cobra Cockpit Cobra-Walking-Pilot-Scale.png|Cobra walking pilot scale Cobra-MkIII-Cockpit-Outside.png|Cobra MkIII cockpit from the outside Evolution-of-the-Cobra-Ship-Elite-Universe.png|Evolution of the Cobra ru:Cobra MkIII Category:Multipurpose Category:Faulcon DeLacy Category:Pilotable